


Xenologue: Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make s-supports stronger

by Dawn_Blossom



Series: Chrom/Grima in Askr [13]
Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game), Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: M/M, chrom has some feelings, dragalia-style dragon transformation, grima has many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: Chrom and Grima find themselves in the world of Dragalia Lost, where Chrom tries transforming into Grima's dragon form.
Relationships: Chrom/Gimurei | Grima
Series: Chrom/Grima in Askr [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099986
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	Xenologue: Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make s-supports stronger

**Author's Note:**

> So Chrom really got into Dragalia Lost, huh...
> 
> (I miss playing that game so much, but there were just too many problems... like my phone not having enough storage... or me being absolutely incompetent at the gameplay... or me being too depressed after failing to pull Gala Mym that I couldn't bear to open the game anymore... lots of reasons, really ^^;;;)
> 
> Anyway, what if Chrom could transform into Grima? Would that be cool or what? But Grima's not in Dragalia Lost, so I had to write this fic instead. I hope you enjoy it!

“I merely think it would be… interesting,” Grima says, “if you could transform into it. In this body, I can only summon that form, not assume it.”

“I’ve never heard of anything like this,” the irritating Prince Euden of this so-called Halidom says. “A dragon pactbound to… himself.”

“Have you tried transforming here?” Chrom asks. “This world seems to operate a bit differently from Zenith. Even though nothing at home worked, maybe…”

Home… He called it home, even though neither he nor Grima originate from that world. Still, Grima has no _other_ place to call home, and Chrom… Chrom would certainly find his original world in ruins were he to return to it. Askr, despite its collection of ridiculous personalities, was… entertaining. Since arriving there, the oppressive feelings that used to weigh on his mind were chased away by constant engagement with the other heroes… With Chrom most of all.

“I have no intention of attempting that,” Grima says, crossing his arms. “What if I were unable to return to this body afterwards? That would certainly impede our efforts to get back to Askr. I wouldn’t fit in the castle anymore!”

Chrom laughs.

“And you aren’t concerned about me?” he teases. “What if _I_ get stuck in your dragon form?”

“Not a problem,” Grima says. “I’m sure I could keep summoning and banishing you like usual.”

“Not a problem for you, maybe!” Chrom exclaims.

“Um,” Euden interrupts, not understanding anything at all. “If it’s going to cause trouble, you could always borrow the power of _my_ dragon allies instead.”

Grima scowls. He’s just about to articulate the exact reason why that is the worst suggestion he’s ever heard when Chrom speaks up himself.

“I appreciate the offer, but that might be even more dangerous,” Chrom says. “I’d much prefer getting stuck as the fell dragon than being trapped in the body of a dragon I do not know and who may not be so pleased to return to Askr with me.”

“That’s really not something that happens—” Euden begins, but then he catches sight of Grima’s furious glare and falls quiet.

“I suppose that means you _do_ intend to try it with me,” Grima says, only slightly smug.

“We’ll… see what we can do,” Euden says warily.

* * *

“IT WORKED,” Chrom roars as a dragon, terrifying and massive and… turning around in circles as though he’s chasing his tail.

“Stop that!” Grima demands. It feels strange, not as though he himself is moving, but as though there is something at the edge of his senses that he could choose to put an end to… or not. “You utter fool, you’re making me look pathetic!”

“SORRY, IT’S JUST… STRANGE,” Chrom says. He does not settle down. “I’M NOT USED TO HAVING SIX EYES… OR SIX WINGS, FOR THAT MATTER! AND MY SKULL FEELS LIKE IT’S RATTLING INSIDE MY HEAD! IT’S DISORIENTING!”

Grima grits his teeth. Of course it’s strange. There are no other dragons built quite like him, an alchemist’s twisted science project.

… It was a horrible idea to allow Chrom to do this. It isn’t as though there is anything about the body that inherently screams what is wrong with it… Like all creatures, Grima had to learn about the world from his surroundings, and his creator had taught him, unintentionally and carelessly, everything Grima knew about himself. It would be impossible for Chrom to figure anything out without Grima telling him himself. Nevertheless, Chrom… Chrom shouldn’t have anything to do with this.

“Urk….” Chrom moans as he dizzily falls to the ground, completely human again. The power to transform into dragons is time-limited in this world. It is likely that the humans are physically incapable of handling such power for very long. So weak…

“Come here,” Grima says, grabbing Chrom’s hand and yanking him up. “You aren’t even injured.”

“It’s hard to imagine anything being able to hurt me in that form,” Chrom says. Smiling slightly, he squeezes Grima’s hand. “I am glad the two of us are not enemies.”

Grima looks away. Chrom’s hand in his burns.

“What did you really think of it?” he asks. “I know how it feels, of course. But I do not know how it feels to you.”

“Well…” Chrom releases Grima’s hand. Grima doesn’t like it, but he doesn’t turn his gaze back. “I already told you it was disorienting. But other than that…”

Grima waits with no small amount of irritation. Chrom is no doubt chewing on his words, trying not to say the wrong thing. He’s so blunt normally that it is altogether too telling when he decides to be careful. Grima just wishes he would spit it out already. Grima can take the insult.

“Ha… Does it make any sense to say that it made me feel closer to you?” Chrom says

… What?

“No,” Grima says, now unable to keep himself from whirling to stare at Chrom.

Chrom’s cheeks pinken. 

“Er…” He sighs. “Right. I only meant that… It’s your _body,_ Grima, and it’s thousands of years old. I didn’t even exist for most of your life, but for a moment I felt like I was there with you. I know, I know, that’s not how it works. I’m too sentimental. It’s probably just that I wish I _could_ have been there with you.”

Grima grimaces. Would things have been different if he had met Chrom long ago? Would he have soothed Grima’s wrath from the beginning, or… would Grima have simply killed him along with everyone who betrayed him?

“It’s hilarious how little you understand the events you’re speaking of,” Grima says bitterly. But the things he wanted to say just moments ago—that they shouldn’t bother looking into this anymore, that Grima’s idle curiosity was satisfied so there was no need to waste any more time, that humans would be better off not messing with this power anyway—no longer come to his lips.

“I know,” Chrom says, shaking his head. “But I can’t help it.”

Of course he can’t. There’s no way for Chrom to know anything about anything that happened in Grima’s past unless Grima tells him.

Grima can’t tell him.

But…

“Do you want to do this again?” Grima offers.

Maybe he wishes Chrom could have been there with him, too.


End file.
